Christmas Miracles
by I'mTheSavior
Summary: Porque com eles não existiam planejamentos, as coisas simplesmente aconteciam.


_Christmas Miracles_

_Porque com eles não existiam planejamentos, as coisas simplesmente aconteciam._

* * *

James abriu os olhos, sonolento, colocou os óculos e esperou a visão entrar em foco. Pela janela entrava a luz monótona de um dia nublado e lá fora a neve caía mansamente. Ele sentou-se, tirando as pernas debaixo das cobertas e colocando os pés cobertos por meias no chão. Espreguiçou-se e soltou um bocejo, depois abaixou o tronco para procurar as pantufas.

Levantando-se, colocou o roupão com o brasão da Grifinória e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, deixando um Sirius adormecido sozinho no dormitório. Decidiu que não tomaria banho, não àquela hora pelo menos. Cedo demais e frio demais. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, descendo em seguida para o Salão Comunal que, a essa altura do campeonato, contrastando com outras épocas do ano, estava estranhamente vazio devido às férias de Natal. Ele e Sirius haviam decidido ficar e passar seu último Natal em Hogwarts, ao contrário de Remus, Frank e Peter. A lareira crepitava acesa, o que era bom para manter o ambiente aquecido, e os pés da árvore enfeitada cheia de pisca-piscas já estavam lotados de presentes dos poucos alunos que ficaram.

Ele dirigiu-se para a janela, apenas para apreciar a vista quando, passando os olhos pela imensidão branca, avistou um ponto colorido. Alguém estava lá fora e só poderia ser da Grifinória, a julgar pelo traje vermelho que o envolvia.

Decidido a descobrir quem era seu companheiro de casa, James aventurou-se pelos corredores gelados e acabou chegando aos jardins do castelo. A certa distância, o indivíduo estava envolvido na tarefa de fazer um boneco de neve, não prestando atenção no que acontecia em volta.

Uma brisa gélida passou por eles, fazendo-os se encolherem e liberando um longo cabelo ruivo que estava preso pela toca. Depois de tanto tempo admirando-o, era inadmissível que James não reconhecesse as madeixas, ou a sua dona. Seu coração se aqueceu e enviou um calor pelo corpo que afastou o frio, fazendo-o andar decididamente até a figura.

– Não sabia que você tinha ficado Lily – ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Depois de tanto tempo sendo ignorado pela ruiva era muito bom poder falar seu nome sem ser ameaçado.

Lily levou um susto com a voz, que para ela surgiu do nada, que derrubou as pedrinhas que segurava para fazer a boca do boneco de neve. Ela virou-se para ele sorrindo timidamente.

– Oi James. Você me assustou.

O sorriso no rosto dele aumentou ainda mais ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome.

– Me desculpe.

– Não problema, eu estava distraída – ela respondeu suavemente e abaixou-se para pegar as pedrinhas, finalmente terminando o sorriso do "Frozen". – Também não sabia que você tinha ficado. – Ela virou-se para ele.

Ele levou a mão até a cabeça e bagunçou os cabelos.

– Só queria aproveitar ao máximo meu último ano aqui.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, concordando.

– Pensei a mesma coisa.

Milagres natalinos, ele pensou e subitamente ficou vermelho. James Potter corando? Ele pigarreou.

– Belo boneco de neve.

Lily sorriu.

– O nome de é Mr. Frozen.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Bem criativo.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele e James agradeceu mentalmente, mais uma vez, ao Professor Slughorn por telos juntado em sua aula, possibilitando que eles virassem amigos e que ele pudesse conhecer esse lado dela.

– Não posso fazer nada, esse frio congelou meu cérebro.

Ele deu risada e ela o acompanhou.

– Vem – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça. – Vamos tirar o seu cérebro da neve.

– Mas e o Mr. Frozen? – ela perguntou brincando e fazendo um bico adorável.

– Ele já está congelado – James entrou na brincadeira. – Nada vai acontecer a ele.

James ofereceu o braço, como um verdadeiro gentleman e Lily aceitou, caminhando lado a lado pela neve. Próximo às escadarias o piso estava congelado, deixando-o extremamente escorregadio. Para James isso não era um problema, já que ele tinha uma perfeita coordenação motora sendo um atleta, mas para Lily...

Ela deu um passo e seu pé escorregou com tudo para frente, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e só não caindo de bunda no chão frio porque James, tendo um condicionamento físico em perfeito estado, passou um braço por sua cintura e trouxe-a para junto do corpo.

E, bem, um beijo foi inevitável.

Talvez tenha sido por conta do frio, já que os corpos estavam próximos demais e emanavam calor. Talvez tenha sido pela troca de olhares, intensa. Talvez tenha sido porque a boca de um era o lado positivo do imã e a outra o negativo. Ou talvez tenha sido simplesmente porque ambos estavam cansados demais de esconder o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro e era o momento ideal para extravasar.

E não pense que foi um daqueles desajeitados primeiros beijos, foi um cheio de fome, um para deixar o gosto de quero mais.

Os braços de James estavam cerrados na cintura de Lily, impedindo-a de se mexer. Já os de Lily encontravam-se no pescoço dele, os dedos brincando com os negros fios rebeldes.

Ambos desgrudaram os lábios, agora extremamente vermelhos por causa da força do impacto e inspiraram fundo.

– Isso foi... – começou Lily.

– Incrível – completou James olhando para ela com os olhos brilhantes.

Os dois sabiam que, depois de um beijo daqueles, não havia mais como serem amigos. E os dois sabiam que seria extremamente ridículo pararem de se falar. Engolindo em seco, James começou:

– Bem, amigos não fazem isso.

Com os corpos ainda colados, Lily pôde sentir o coração dele acelerar.

– Então? – ele perguntou mordendo o lábio.

James pensou no que poderia dizer sem parecer um completo idiota.

– Sabe aquela estrada de Conhecidos-Amigos-Namorados? – Ela assentiu. – Talvez devamos seguir em frente.

Ela sorriu.

– Juntos?

Ele deu um dos típicos sorrisos Potter, encantadores.

– Se quiser.

Lily sorriu e deu de ombros, como se para ela isso não significasse nada. Mas Lily Evans não sabia mentir. James ia inclinando-se novamente para ela e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para ter uma altura razoável.

– AH. MEU. MERLIN!

James soltou instintivamente e ela deslizou para trás, não caindo por sorte. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desculpas. No alto dos degraus encontrava-se Sirius, com uma expressão chocada.

– Eu não acredito que vi isso!

Lily abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. James lançou um olhar zangado para Sirius que ainda não tinha saído do lugar.

– Vocês iam se beijar?

Ela começou a subir os degraus, mas James a segurou pelo pulso.

– Ei, espera – ele olhou para ela quase que implorando. – O que vai acontecer com a gente?

Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

– Não disse para seguirmos em frente? O que vem depois de amigos, bobinho?

– Sério? – o rosto dele se iluminou.

– Foi você quem disse. Te vejo mais tarde. – Ela se soltou da mão de James e terminou de subir os degraus, parando rapidamente ao lado de Sirius e lançando-lhe um sorriso tímido. – Feliz véspera de Natal, Sirius.

– Para você também, Lily – ele respondeu enquanto ela entrava no castelo e foi pulando até onde James estava. – Você está com aquela cara de idiota apaixonado, Prongs – ele comentou. – O que foi aquilo?

Ele revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso na direção do amigo.

– O que você acha que foi, Pads?

– Ow, ow! – Sirius disse alegremente. – Isso merece dois polegares para cima.

Ele estava prestes a fazer o gesto quando recebeu uma bolada na cara.

– Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou surpreso.

– Isso – respondeu James, irritado – foi por você ter chegado e atrapalhado o momento. Não podia ter vindo mais tarde, seu idiota.

Sirius tirou a neve do rosto, levantou as sobrancelhas e comentou maliciosamente:

– Tem certeza que queria que eu chegasse mais tarde?

Mas ele acabou recebendo outra bolada na cara.

* * *

**Gostaram?**


End file.
